Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Reloaded
by Sigma Silence
Summary: CE 137. Once again, the flames of war are ignited. Who will prevail? Battles, battles and more battles!
1. Phase 1: Theft!

This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so I'd appreciate any constructive comments! Thanks!

Title: Mobile SuitGundam Seed: Reloaded

History:

The year is Cosmic Era (C.E) 137.

Following the epic wars that broke out throughout the later half of the last century, the Earth and the PLANTs are finally at peace. Weapons of mass destruction have been banned and utterly decommissioned. The military arms of both sides are largely disbanded, with only token peacekeeping forces. The blood feud between the Coordinators and the Naturals has been nullified by the invention of certain methods that enable Naturals to be enhanced with the abilities of Coordinators without the need for in-vitro genetic manipulation. Crowding at the Lagrange Points and the immense amount of space debris prevents further space colony construction and poses serious threats to safety in Earth orbit. The human population on Earth and within the PLANTs grew to the point where further expansion was unsustainable. In desperation, the Joint PLANT - Earth Security Combine (JPESC) authorised immense terraforming and colonisation projects on Mars and Venus. The combined efforts of both sides soon brought about swift success with the most successful project on Mars hosting over four hundred thousand people.

However, as the economic and political clout of the Martian and Venusian worlds grew, so did resentment against the JPESC administration. Many felt that the JPESC was exploiting them for their labour and their resources. In the year C.E. 130, Mars declared independence from the JPESC, as did Venus shortly after. This caused severe economic disruption and social unrest in the JPESC due to the interruption of irreplacable supplies from the colonies.

Faced with a critical situation, the JPESC secretly reinstated a new military wing, the Offensive Military Emergency Guardian Alliance (OMEGA), to deal with the breakaway worlds. They needed to be quick, so rather than develop new weapons afresh, OMEGA rapidly reintroduced old-model Mobile Suits (MSs) and Mobile Armours (MAs), along with various space warships fitted with new propulsion engines capable of interplanetary travel. Within two years, the OMEGA Fleet hit Venus first. The mostly unprepared Venusians were overrun swiftly, but some factions managed to cobble together a desperate defense, countering with reintroduced old-model MSs and MAs of their own, and employing Cyclops Systems. They held out for a year and a half, enough for word to reach Mars.

The Martians looked back into history, to the times of the First Century wars to find suitable ways to defend themselves. They realised the key to victory in battle often lay in the hands of a select few, those powerful MSs called GUNDAMs...

And thus, from the available resources, they built their First Three: Justice, Providence, Freedom.

And so it begins...

Phase 1 - Theft!

"Infiltrators!"

"What-!"

"Down by the hangars! They're - " The transmission cut off.

"There's only three of them! Get them!"

At that moment, the precisely placed explosives detonated across the base.

Fireballs blossomed into the pink-tinted sky. Pillars of smoke formed. Klaxons sounded.

Pandemonium. Bedlam. Exactly as planned.

In a hangar built into a butte of solid rock, rested the three prizes they had come to claim.  
Their onset was fast, furious. Bullets flew. And thus the guards died.

Akira Nara jumped to his feet, drawing his Waltfelt M34 semi-automatic pistol as he did. He ran for the sheltered hangar, to try and stop them.

The first leaped into the winged Mobile Suit. Rapidly reprogramming its Operating System (OS), he soon had it at full operational capability. Eyelens sensors flashing, the mighty machine broke free of its restraining harness as it turned white and blue. Advanced Phase Shift (APS) armour activated, the massive MS spread its wings and took to the air.

"Stop Freedom! Shoot it down!" came the order. Those pilots foolish enough to try had their MS neatly holed.

The Gundam's form wavered, became indistinct, and disappeared from view.

"Mirage Colloid. We can't detect it!"

The second boarded a Gundam sporting a large backpack/subflight lifter. It turned a delicate shade of maroon as its APS started up. A short hard boost from its thrusters sent it into the sky. A spiraling beam boomrang cut down the surviving MSs.

Akira reached the hangar just as it took off, the backwash forcing him to slit his eyes. Only one, one last one, he thought.

He struggled into the hangar. The third was already in the Gundam's cockpit, and the doorflaps were closing.  
A chance for only one shot...

He took swift but careful aim. The trigger was drawn back. The firing pin slammed home. Gunpowder ignited. In a swirl of smoke, the bullet exited the muzzle. Accelerating, the projectile whizzed across the space between them and struck in the middle of the third's head.

Grimly exuberant, he climbed the two-storey-high staircase to the boarding platform. (At least, I've still got you...), he thought.

His mood soon turned to one of disgust. The impact of the bullet had smashed the would-be hijacker's head. There was blood everywhere. But there was no time, and...

He carried the body out and dumped the corpse onto the platform. Jumping into the sticky,reddened seat, he completed sealing the cockpit.

"General Unlimited Nuclear-powered Defensive Action Mobile-suit" appeared on the screen.

He hailed the Control Tower: "This is Akira Nara. I'm pursuing the stolen Gundams!"

Without waiting any longer, he reprogrammed the OS, engaged APS, and cleared the massive hangar bay doors.

"MDF-X70G, you are cleared for launch. Your IFF code is now in service."

"Akira Nara, Providence, launching!"

The immense machine soared into the sky, hunting its sister suits...


	2. Phase 2: Justice Reclaimed

Phase 2: Justice Reclaimed

"The operation is going well."

"It certainly is."

"How's our ace doing so far?"

"Take a look for yourself."

A display in the cockpit blinked to life. An infrared scanner had locked on to the position of the fleeing Justice Gundam. Data poured in.

Akira Nara, pilot of the Mars Defence Forces's new Providence Gundam, reacted instantly, sending the MS streaking towards an interception. 

It wasn't long before he had visual contact. The stolen Gundam was attempting an orbital escape, thrusters blazing a brilliant blue-white.

Orders soon came in from Central Command: "Make sure it doesn't escape! However, attempt to recapture it as intact as possible." Akira snorted before acknowledging.

He allowed himself a moment of calm before he engaged the DRAGOON System, focussing and concentrating his will. The funnels shot off into the pinkish Martian sky, manuevering and jetting in their prescribed vectors.

Simultanously, he had the Providence Gundam accelerate towards the stolen MS and fired off a warning shot with its handheld cannon. The funnels formed an enclosing beam net.

Opening a commlink, he called upon the pilot to surrender.

Play song GAIA x CHAOS x ABYSS. They might not be around...yet, but this suits the action.  
The pilot's response was to engage Reflective Armour Shielding (RAS) and brushed past the beam web, sending deflected beams scattering. 

Akira Nara stared for a moment before recalling the funnels and activating the large beam sabre, cursing himself for forgetting that vital detail.

The stolen Gundam dragged out both its beam boomerangs, each with an effective radius capable of slicing through a capital ship.

One after the other, the two shimmering thrown weapons whirled towards Providence.

He dodged the first one and blocked the other, firing the shield cannons and destroying it.

As the the main body made an escape bid, the backpack came hurtling at Providence, all six beam cannons blazing.

Using the giant beam sabre, he deflected the beams, but was rammed by the backpack, throwing Providence off-balance and causing a temporary loss of control. As he struggled to right it, the backpack reformed up with Justice and the MS sped upwards.

Providence finally responded and leveled out. Irritated, Akira hurled the MS back up after Justice.  
Once again, the DRAGOON System activated and the funnels exploded outwards.

This time, Akira turned the enemy pilot's tactic against him: He sent the funnels crashing into Justice, knocking it off course and disorienting the pilot. This bought enough time for Providence to catch up.

Seizing the opportunity, Akira made two direct hits on each backpack engine, disabling Justice's speed advantage.

The enemy pilot drew out a beam staff, and sent Justice shooting towards Providence. Akira caught the leading edge on the shield, shook it off and made a direct slash across the cockpit, exposing the pilot. 

Repositioning Providence, Akira opened its cockpit doorflaps and aimed his semiautomatic at the enemy pilot through the gaping hole. Three shots rung out.

Resealing the cockpit, Akira remanuevered Providence to the rear of the suddenly limp Justice and bear-hugged the pilotless Gundam.  
Guiding it back to the base, Providence deposited Justice onto a waiting flatbed, to be sent for repairs.

Akira Nara wished to continue hunting for Freedom, but the base commander wouldn't have any of it. Providence was reparked inside its hangar for maintance and cleaning. Akira Nara was ordered to change out of his uniform and wash out his blood-caked hair.

"Hmmm. Not bad, not bad at all."

"Excellent piloting skills and adaptive thinking."

"Maybe you made the right choice."

"I'm sure of it."

"Well then, we'll see about it tomorrow."

"Freedom awaits."


	3. Phase 3: Search for Freedom

Phase 3: Search for Freedom

"Wake up, boy!"

Akira Nara was immediately alert. "They've found it?" he asked, eagerly.

"Get down to the briefing room. They're waiting."

Play song: Senkyou Henka  
CPENN News flash: VENUSIAN TERRORIST STRIKE

Earlier today, a group of terrorists exploded a huge thermonuclear device on the Artic polar ice-cap, causing a huge tidal wave and immense flooding as millions of tons of ice melted in an instant. Possibly hostile climate changes and wide-spread environmental destruction are expected. The exact casualty list is unknown as of yet, but estimates put this in the hundreds of millions.

Supreme Chancellor Dilbert Gullindal had this to say: "We know who they were and who they were backed by. Reliable evidence gleaned from the surveillance network, and in particular, the designs of their Mobile Suits, points to Venusians being the culprits."

Public outrage is at an all time high at this atrocity. Many have called for immediate retaliation.

Pressed on this point, the Chancellor only said this: "We have ways of getting back at them."

End song

A topographical image appeared on screen.

"This is a map of the Mare Gestalt Region. We managed to trace Freedom to this sector via satelite visuals - difficult, granted that it is equipped with a Heavy Mirage Colloid Generator - but even such a device requires cooldown."

Two lines overlaid the image. They crossed over a distinct geological feature.

"Extrapolating from the data, we have narrowed down the search area to this ravine." 

"Somewhere within this narrow gorge, they have hidden Freedom, evidently to await extraction. We suspect that OMEGA has established an outpost here for this purpose."

"Providence is the only MS we have that is capable of matching Freedom's power, at the moment. Therefore, our mission strategy will be to support Providence and suppress the rest of the MSes that we might encounter. Upon detection of Freedom, all other pilots are to pull back and allow Akira to take charge."

"End of briefing. Proceed to standby."

"Do you really think he can pull this off?"

"I have perfect confidence in the boy's abilities."

It wasn't long until the small force of MSes, with Providence in the lead, reached their designated point.

"Red Team, take point. The rest of you, cover them."

Three Aile Astrays descended into the shadowy valley. The others scrambled to supporting positions. Akira took Providence high up, until the sun's glare screened him.

The primary bulk of the search force had already moved into the ravine. Still no sign of the Freedom or any hostiles. Yet.

Play song Kantai Shiki.  
"Wait a minute. Where's Blue 3?"

"What do you mean, Blue Leader?"

"Blue 3's missing. Off the chart- What th-" Static.

"Blue Leader, respond! Blue Leader!"

"Sir, Yellow Team's gone. We've lost all contact with them."

"Shit. Regroup! Regroup! All teams, to my position now! Providence, what's going on?"

"I can't see anything, sir. You guys are the only ones down there." replied Akira.  
After a moment's pause: "Wait! I'm picking up - Blitz? A Blitz Gundam! It's coming your way, 4 o'clock!"

"All teams! Anti Mirage tactics!"

The surviving Astrays huddled in, back to back, in a circle, facing outwards. All fired their CIWS in random strafing shots up and down the ravine, kicking up dust clouds and rock chunks.

The Blitz could not sustain sufficient Colloid particle density. It phased back into sight.  
Almost immediately, it was pierced by multiple beams and exploded.  
End song

"I've picked up their base. It's at-(he rattled off a series of coordinates)."

"Good job. Let's go!"

The small base consisted of a few low-set modular buildings - and a hangar dug into the cliff face. (That must be where Freedom is being held,) thought Akira.

Play song Shutsugeki! Impulse.  
The Astrays charged into the base, swinging beam sabres and firing their high-powered beam rifles. Explosions blossomed.

Defensive turrets popped up and began firing. A squad of Strike Daggers emerged from the hangar and engaged the attackers.  
The chaos typical of combat started.

"We've got them cornered!"

"Let's kick 'em off Mars!"  
End song

Play song...er, not sure what is this song named, but it plays when Freedom emerges for the first time in GSD. I think it's Fly! Freedom!"

As it became clear the Astrays had the upper hand, a huge rumbling noise emanated from the ground. A sharp, concentrated detonation broke the surface, crumbling rock and releasing roiling dust clouds. A huge crater was revealed, within which stood - the Freedom Gundam.

Akira smiled. "Found you."


	4. Phase 4: Freedom Fight

Phase 4: Freedom Fight

Play song: Hajimari ga Yue  
Ths stolen Gundam flexed its wings and thrusted off.  
As it did, an immense explosion detonated under the ruined base.  
An expanding sphere of hot plasma consumed everything still on the ground, including both side's MS. They barely had time to scream before the blast reached them.

"NNNOOOO!" Akira screamed, on their behalf.

Then, he realised: Freedom was escaping.  
Providence activated its giant beam sabre and swooped down from its vantage point. The funnels launched.

"I...I...I'll KILL YOU!"

The funnels emitted unbroken green lines of subatomic destruction.

Freedom effortlessly dodged all of them, its form wavering and finally disappearing altogether as the Heavy Mirage Colloid kicked in.

Maddened, Akira fired wildly, shattering milliennia-old rock formations as he raced towards the last visual point of reference for Freedom. Debris flew.

But no sign of Freedom.

Akira bought Providence to a halt just above the ruined base, where fires smouldered and the ground was charred, recalling the funnels as he did. Eyelens sensors flashed as Providence activated active scanning.

End song  
"Come out! Stop being a coward!" he shouted.  
Play song: GAIA x CHAOS x ABYSS  
Freedom appeared from behind Providence, drawing a beam sabre.  
It slashed forward...

Only to find it had missed. Akira did a excellent 180-degree twist and turn, aimed the hand-held cannon, and fired in one fluid move.  
Freedom ducked the shot just in time, vanishing once more.

"A game of cat-and-mouse, eh? But who is the cat, and who is the mouse?" Akira asked himself.

Freedom appeared, fired off a rifle shot, and disappeared, only to reappear from another random direction. The enemy pilot repeated this process several times, the shots all blocked or dodged by Providence.

"Damn. Freedom's too fast! Gotta neutralise its Mirage, or else this could go on forever," Akira decided, as Providence evaded another shot.

The DRAGOON System activated, and the funnels rocketed outward.  
Providence fired every single ranged weapon it had, sweeping the lancing lines of death to cover every arc of movement.

One beam impacted directly onto Freedom's shield. It dissipated the Mirage Colloid surrounding the shield, making it visible.

Seeing this, Akira poured the rest of his firepower in that direction.  
The beams impacted all around the Freedom, shattering the earth and throwing up a huge column of dust, engulfing Freedom within it.

When the dust cleared, Freedom was covered in the reddish Martian soil.

"I can track it now," proclaimed Akira, smugly.  
End song

Play song: Fly! Freedom!"  
The enemy pilot, realising the Mirage Colloid was moot, deactivated it.  
Shunting power, Freedom activated HiMat mode and deployed its formidable cannons. They fired.

Collecting his funnels, Akira threw Providence into a series of evasive manuevers, firing back all the time.

The two Gundams traded cannon fire up and down the ravine. Plasma and other forms of deadly radiation beams ravaged the landscape.

Akira was finding it difficult controlling the funnels in such an enclosed space. Freedom was pressing the attack, setting up sustained multi-cannon burst-fire from all sides, constantly jockeying for a better angle.

Two of Providence's funnels were hit and destroyed.  
A well-placed rifle shot shattered the hand-held cannon.

Akira countered with a beam web, forcing Freedom to break off.  
End song

Play song: Mission Kaishi  
"Shoot. Looks like I have no choice."  
He depressed a touch-button.

The surviving funnels shimmered, and became invisible, leaving in their places Mirage projections of Providence.

Akira attacked.

To the enemy, it was as if there were 10 Providences attacking.  
Each time Freedom got a good lock on one, it would dart away and another would attack from another direction.

The enemy pilot panicked and turned Freedom to flee.  
Bad choice.

The real Providence drew its beam sabre, charged, and slashed out the main thruster. Freedom plummeted to the ground, landing heavily on its back.

The pilot got out and ran for it. He only got about 10 metres away before he was splashed all over the Martian valley by an overenthusiastic and trigger-happy Akira with CIWS guns.

"Control, this is Akira Nara. Freedom down."


	5. Phase 5: Prelude to Invasion: Judication

Phase 5: Prelude to Invasion - Judication

"He did better then I expected of a 16 year-old."

"Indeed. He'll need to be if he is to face the OMEGA forces."

"Keeping the most effective weapon concealed until the last moment..." 

Play song Senkyou Henka  
CPENN Newsflash:  
OMEGA RETALIATION AGAINST VENUS

Earlier today, OMEGA forces have begun a planet-wide crackdown on Venus. This offensive is intended to flush out the terrorists responsible for the recent Artic ice-cap meltdown, and starve them of the resources needed to carry out such operations.

The tactics used by the OMEGA forces are the standard "shock and awe" style, with precision weapons deployed with great effect. It is disclosed that most major cities have been locked-down, and... 

BREAKING NEWS:

OMEGA forces have detonated an atmospheric incinerator in the Ishtar Soleil Province. The belligerent province was a critical node in the terrorist supply and recruitment chain. OMEGA officials disclosed that the provincial authorities resisted searches and that huge caches of illegal weaponry, including MS and thermonuclear weapons capability were discovered.

General Gublai Ghan, the OMEGA Chief-of-Operations, Venus Arm had this to say: "We tried negotiating, warnings, threats, even stealth attacks, but they resisted and fought back, killing many of my best people. We informed Headquarters about this, and they told us to make a lesson out of them, so we did. Those terrorists are now history." 

An atmospheric incinerator is a powerful weapon of mass destruction. It causes the air to ignite via force-field compression and heating. In effect, the air itself burns...  
End song

Play song: Kizutsuita Ashiato  
Emergency Martian Parliament meeting, Parliament Dome, 1032 Martian time: 

"This is ridiculous!" shouted Minister Fete Deran. "They're linking the Venusian attack to us! Listen to this: 'Salvage teams located clear evidence that the Martians were also involved in funding the attack and providing the necessary resources.' " 

"Calm down, Minister. We need clear minds, not harsh talk," reminded the Speaker.

Fete Deran collapsed back into his seat, disgruntled.

"It is certain that they will come for us soon. It is a trend that we have witnessed before."

"We must prepare the MDF (Mars Defence Forces) for war."  
End song

Play song Umi to Sora to Kaze to  
The gigantic MDF base was bustling with activity. Built inside a large crater, the base roughly approximated a small city in size and population. MSs and MAs, along with several large starships, were being readied and prepped for deployment.

Atop a control tower, Akira Nara stood, looking down at the scene below. A ship was launching, the flare of its drive blazing into the darkening sky.

(Up here,) he thought, (I can... relax a bit...)

"Akira? Akira, is that you?"

Akira nearly fell off the tower in his shock. (A girl's voice!)

"I knew you'd be up here!"

Akira spun around. A pretty girl about his age dressed in pilot's uniform was walking towards him.

"Lily Zala?"

"Of couse, silly! Now, step away from the edge! I really don't fancy seeing you smashed on the pavement below."

Complying, Akira wondered: "Where have you been? And... What happened to your hair?"

Giggling, she said: "Still haven't changed much, have you? Tactless as ever... But, that's what makes you so endearing..."

Akira swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Second question first: It was a bit too long to be kept in a helmet, so I had it cut! I''m in the pilot core now, just like you! Been training at the Marineris Plateau. They really couldn't keep up with me there!"

"But enough about me. How about you? Where did those two medals come from?" she asked, poking at them playfully.

Akira looked down at the medallions, still pinned to his coat. He had come here straight after the ceremony.

"Oh... These? Ummm, well... I can't really tell you about it..."

She sighed. "Top-secret military stuff again, huh? Figures." 

Akira asked: "Uhh... So, which unit are you piloting?"

"Me? Oh, it's one of the new Gundams."

"WHAT!" 

"Don't be so shocked! It's not like I'm not good enough for it, you know." 

"Which one?"

"I think it was... Justice. Yeah, Justice!"

----To be Continued----


	6. Phase 6: Prelude to Invasion: Just Cause

Phase 6: Prelude to Invasion - Cause for the Just

"You ordered training sessions?"

"Of course. The other two pilots need to get to grips with their Gundams."

"But... With armed weapons!"

"To make it more realistic. It will force them to think on their feet." 

"So, you have training today?" asked Akira, after breakfast in the mess hall.

"Yep. I heard it'll be live-fire. Dunno who I'll going up against though. You wanna come watch?" replied Lily.

"Ummm... Actually, I was thinking of going over the Providence's combat data and tweaking the OS..."

"Oh, come on! You afraid I might show you up?" she teased.

"Uh..." 

"Come on! I'll be late!" she exclaimed, grabbing by the arm and dragging him towards the waiting aerail transport.  
Not a misspelling, Aerail here refers to a maglev + aircushion system 

The training arena was a flat plain in the middle of the Guardia Plantes sector, bordered by tall buttes that towered into the sky. Even here, the terraforming efforts were starting to take effect. Greenery was plentiful, several modified deer grazed, and birds flew, twittering into the sky.

"We spent all that time making Mars a little more hospitable, and now here they come to take it away again. I won't stand for it!" Akira burst out.

"I know. That's why I enlisted," said Lily, as the transport came to a halt.

"We have no choice."

"Go on, now. They're expecting you."

Akira stepped into the observation tower's highest viewing platform. Heads swiveled.

"Ah, there he is! The hero of the moment," said a obese overdecorated General as Akira saluted the roomful of top brass.

"Come, come, have a seat. Your hard work saved the day for all of us," said a balding man, signalling Akira to a plush chair.

"Errr..." 

"There's no need to be shy. Sit here. That's an order," said the balding man, smiling.

Akira complied.

"The show's about to start."

Two hours had passed. Akira was starting to get bored with the repetive exercises and wargaming that the training entailed. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and yawned a little.

"It seems our hero is getting tired of this," observed the fat General.

"Well then, he won't have long to wait. Bring them out and have them begin."

An aide scurried to a command console, inputting a combination of orders.

Before long, those still on the training field began to clear out, marching back into the bunkers and hangars scattered around the perimeter. 

"This is should be good..." said the balding man.

Akira, puzzled, looked out over the field.

Two large hatches on opposite sides of the field lifted up and backwards, and out flew Justice and Freedom from each.

Both Gundams landed facing each other across the field.

"Let the duel begin!"

----To be continued----


	7. Phase 7: Prelude to Invasion: F & J

Phase 7: Prelude to Invasion - Freedom and Justice Reloaded...

"Let the duel begin!"

Akira could only stare.

Freedom partially crouched, raised its beam rifle and squeezed off 3 shots. 

Justice received the shots on its reflective shield, deflecting them. It whipped out its beamstaff and dashed towards Freedom, aiming a powerful downward slash.

Freedom leaped sideways just as the beamstaff edge came slashing down, impacting the ground, leaving a huge gouge and throwing up dust. It drew a beam sabre and made a backhand swing at Justice.

Justice ducked under the blow, twisted towards Freedom, and swung the beamstaff in an upwards movement, aiming for the legs of the partially airborne Freedom.

Freedom took the blow on its shield and turned in a 360-degree leftwards spin, cleared some distance between Justice, and fired its hip railguns.

Justice took to the air, the shots harmlessly impacting the spot it once stood. Aiming its backpack guns, it fired.

Freedom dodged or deflected the six shots, went into HiMat mode, and unleashed its multicannon attack.

Justice activated RAS, the beams either sliding off or reflected back at Freedom.

Once again, Freedom evaded the returned fire, and engaged Heavy Mirage Colloid (HMC), its form vanishing.

Justice fired its CIWS guns in area-saturation effect, trying to force Freedom to reveal itself.

Seizing its advantage, Freedom snuck up behind Justice, revealed itself, and landed a kick on its backpack.

Justice, however, had separated from the backpack as Freedom revealed itself, using the large backpack as a dummy. As the backpack tumbled away, Justice slashed forwards with its beamstaff.

Caught off guard, Freedom drew both beamsabres and blocked the attack by trapping the beamstaff edge between the crossed beamsabre blades, stopping it mere inches from its head.

Sparks flew as the disintigrative energies fought each other.

By uncrossing its arms, Freedom pushed away the beamstaff and made a midair backflip. Justice landed and stood upon its backpack. The two Gundams clashed in midair, closing and striking, pulling back, then closing again. The thunderous clashes rumbled across the plain. 

Justice deployed both boomerangs, throwing one.

Freedom easily dodged, and fired its wing weapons.

Justice leaped off the backpack, and the plasma beams shot between the both of them. As the first boomerang came spinning back, Justice threw the second one.

Realising the danger, Freedom flipped upside-down and fired its railguns, destroying the first boomerang, then righted itself and took the second one on the shield, deflecting it.

Justice's backpack came tearing up, firing. Justice also opened fire from another angle.

Freedom evaded and threw its shield at Justice, blocking Lily Zala's field of vision long enough to disappear again.

Recovering the boomerang, Justice reformed up with its backpack.

Freedom emerged, fired all ranged weapons, and vanished once more, repeating this process.

Justice was hard-pressed by this form of attack, dodging and jinking between beams.

Freedom finally ceased firing, its weapons beginning to overheat. Stowing them away, it reemerged in front of Justice and aimed a sabre slash at the head.

Lily fired the primary backpack guns at point-blank range. 

Simultanously:   
Justice was decapitated.  
Freedom's head took a direct hit and exploded.

Both Gundams descended to the ground...

Akira caught up to Lily at the aerail station. They had been dismissed a short while ago.

"Wow! Great fight!" exclaimed Akira.

"Thanks! I'm still a little winded... That guy was tough!"

"Yeah, he certainly was. Do you know him?"

"Nah, I never met him before. I don't even know his name!"

They were about to step into the waiting aerail transport when someone hailed them.

"Hey, wait up!"

They spun around. A boy their age was running towards them.

"Wait... You're the pilot of Freedom, right?" asked Akira.

"Yup. Uh, look, do you mind if we get on first? The driver doesn't look too happy."

As they took their seats, Akira introduced himself.

"Ah, the pilot of Providence. You, I believe I know," he said, nodding at Lily Zala.

"So, what's your name?" Lily asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm Ryushin Yamato."

---To Be Continued---


	8. Phase 8: Prelude to Invasion: P & R

Phase 8: Prelude to Invasion - Promotion and Responsibilities

The aerail transport docked smoothly and they descended.

A heavy cargo lifter was landing in the distance. They watched as the two headless Gundams were off-loaded and trundled off for repair. 

"That reminds me... Good fight!" exclaimed Ryushin, extending his hand.  
Lily grasped it and they shook hands.  
"Thank you. You were great!" said Lily, drawing closer.  
"As were you," Ryushin replied, doing the same.

They were still holding hands when Akira butted in: "Stop flirting and let's get inside. We've all been assigned to new teams, and I still don't know WHICH one mine is."

Lily giggled. Ryushin appeared nonplussed.

The three started walking towards the main hall.

"What do you think of today's performance?"

"It was... expected."

"Explain yourself."

"Both were carefully selected pilots, based both on their skill and their inherited genetic characteristics."

"So, you're saying that they could have done better?"

"It would be an insult to the great bloodlines they belong to, to say otherwise."

"Hmmm. What's this I hear about reassigning them?"

"I intend to streamline the Gundam command structure. They'll answer to me directly. It'll be more efficient that way."

"They are our best hope against OMEGA. You had best remember that." 

"So... We're all in the same team then... Who's the leader?" asked Lily Zala.

The three of them were huddled around a computer terminal. Akira was doing the operating.

"Let's see now..."

On screen, a window opened and displayed, bearing the title "Flight Leader", a name. A very familiar name.

Their jaws dropped, Akira's the furthest of all.

"YOU are the leader!" gasped Lily and Ryushin in unison.

"But.. But... There must be some mistake... I mean..."

A voice echoed over the P.A. system. "Akira Nara, please report to Briefing Room 2-12 immediately."

Akira entered the room.

"Ah. Akira Nara. Good to make your acquaintance."

Akira, already in a state of shock from learning of his promotion, was now completely stunned.

The Supreme Commander of the MDF, Mildred Davion Francisca was the only other person in the room, seated behind a desk. What did she want with him?

"Congratulations on your promotion." she said, rising to shake hands with him - she had a strong and firm grip - "I suppose you're in the dark about this?"

"Err..." 

"Don't worry, I'm not here to eat you."

"Yes ma'am!"

She smiled, not unpleasantly, and said: "You'll be leading the Alpha Team. It consists of only three people, but trust me, you three are the best chance we have against OMEGA. You'll be reporting directly to me."

"But why, commander?"

"You'll need to be independent. Can't have you three in separate teams, it'll prove to be a nightmare if things go wrong."

"But-" 

"I called you here to make sure you are aware of the importance of your position. The three Gundams you and your teammates pilot are our trump card. You are their leader. I expect that you will carry out the responsibilties that come with your position to the fullest of your ablility. Do not fail that. The fate of your comrades, and ultimately, that of Mars itself may rest upon your shoulders." 

"I understand, commander."

"Very well then. Good luck, Flight Leader Akira Nara. You'll need it. Dismissed."

"Flight Leader... How did this happen to me?" Akira said to himself as he left.


	9. Phase 9: Prelude to Invasion: Prep

Phase 9: Prelude to Invasion - Preparations

"It's been six weeks since his promotion. How is he and his team shaping up?"

"Not too bad. They've been running sims, sparring, and fraternising with each other pretty well. I believe he took my advice to heart." 

"I certainly hope you're right, for all our sakes."

Providence, already missing an arm, raised the other one and fired the shield guns.  
Justice, backpack trailing smoke, parried the shots with its shield, swung and threw a boomerang.  
Providence smashed it aside with its beam sabre, launching its funnels as it did so.  
Freedom appeared from behind Providence and took dead aim with all its cannons.  
A funnel fired and destroyed a plasma cannon and a railgun. Freedom recoiled from the impact and vanished again.  
Two shots from Justice smashed an equivalent number of funnels.  
A funnel came crashing into Justice from the rear. Carried along by the force of impact, Justice was knocked to the ground.  
Freedom appeared and shielded the prone Justice from further beam fire from Providence. Two more shots pierced a wing, and hit Freedom's right shoulderpad, blowing both parts off. Freedom returned fire with its surviving plasma cannon, destroying Providence's left leg.  
Justice regained its feet and activated RAS, knocked Freedom to the ground as 20+ beams were directed at it, and used its body to deflect all the beams.  
Freedom recovered, pulled out a beam sabre, and went slashing at Providence left, right, down, and up.  
Providence parried left, right, dodged the downwards stroke, and on the upwards swing, kicked out with its right leg, connecting and knocking the sabre out of Freedom's hand. Two more funnel shots took out the remaining railgun and Freedom's left leg. Freedom fell back as Justice came rushing in from behind Providence, dealing a ferocious downwards strike with a beamstaff.  
Providence turned just in time to have its shield cleaved in half. A funnel shot blew off Justice's right hand at the wrist, allowing Providence to grab hold of its beamstaff. Freedom tackled Providence from the side, knocking it away from Justice.  
Providence promptly decapitated Freedom and kicked it away, and effectively crucified Freedom in a savage display of funnel beam crossfire. Freedom disintegrated and broke up, trailing smoke.  
Justice made one final desperate attack, pushing RAS to the maximum and using its beam boomerang as a handheld weapon, rushed forward and slashed towards Providence, slicing off its other arm. As the arm separated away, still holding the lit beamstaff, Providence drew back and bicycle-kicked the beamstaff out of its own hand and into Justice, impaling it.  
A searing white light spilt the sky...

... 

... 

Simulation Ended

Akira, Ryushin, and Lily emerged from the simulation training modules, built in the likeness of their Gundam's cockpits.  
All of them were drenched in sweat and their helmets were fogged over.   
Lily removed her helmet and gasped, between pants: "This... This... is the... fourth time... you've beaten... both of us... in the...sims...!"  
Ryushin ripped off his helmet and conceded defeat: "I... admit it... You... won... fair... and... square... AGAIN, Flight Leader."   
Akira grimaced, and said: "I... must be... a bad leader then... One... who can't... even... get his team... to rise above him..."

A short silence followed...

"Hey, let's... just call it... leading by example." Lily said.  
"I'm trying to. Look, I didn't want this post, okay?"  
"Yeah, we know. Hey, we think you're doing a great job," said Ryushin, looking at Lily for confirmation, which she signalled by nodding her head. "So there's no need to worry about us."  
Akira sighed. "Thanks for your confidence, but you remember what I told you? That we're Mars's best hope?"  
"What do you mean? We're not good enough?" asked Lily.  
"I'm trying to say we could all improve on our skills. I'm afraid... Afraid that we might not be strong enough to beat them..." 

Another uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Look, whatever comes, we'll deal with it as it does. Right now, there's no use worrying about it." Ryushin stated.  
"Whatever comes... What if that 'whatever' is someone who is stronger then you?"  
"Then... We'll just have to work together as a team then!" exclaimed Lily.  
"Exactly... But if you two fight the way you did just now, then I fear we'll definitely be crushed. I see teamwork, but no coordination about it. You two allowed me to divide you, to force you on the defensive, to exploit weaknesses. If the enemy is able to do that, he's won." 

"So... Another round of training, then?" Ryushin asked.

"Yes. I hope both of you will be able to work in tandem this time. Defeat me!" cried Akira. "But first, a short water break. All of us must have lost a bucketful already."

---To be Continued---


End file.
